


Be My Fireplace

by GracefulVengeance



Series: MTG One-Shots [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: Liliana and Chandra cuddle to make up for the lack of firewood.





	Be My Fireplace

It was a cool autumn night when Chandra appeared at Liliana’s door, dark clouds and a crisp scent gave promise of rain. Liliana, knowing immediately who it was, opened the door with a fond smile. Chandra walked in to the familiar scent of orchids and blackberries, immediately making her way to the couch. Liliana walked to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“A woman after my own heart,” Chandra crooned, watching as Liliana poured the two glasses, it was a red tonight. 

This had become routine for them, Chandra always opening up with that line when Liliana brought out the wine. It would always get a soft chuckle out of the necromancer. 

“Bad news of the night, I’m out of wood for the fireplace,” she paused, looking outside her window as thunder rumbled in the distance. “And it looks like going out to grab any is out of the question.”

Chandra thought for a moment as she took a sip of her wine, reveling in the bold flavor that lingered on her tongue. “I have an idea,” she replied, taking Liliana’s hand and leading her to the bedroom.

“Lay down,” Chandra said, promptly laying down behind her and pulling her close.

She sighed as she nuzzled into the crook of Liliana’s neck, taking in the scent of her hair. She channeled a minimal amount of mana, her entire body heating up as it wrapped around Liliana. Her hands gave off a soft red glow as Liliana took one to her lips, giving the warm flesh a soft kiss. They lay there for a while, basking in the warmth and comfort.

“You can be my fireplace any day,” Liliana murmured.


End file.
